Around the World With You
by PouringRain-BlazingStorm
Summary: This is a series of oneshots that involve various characters. Each country revolves around one person. So, um, enjoy! New: Byakuran
1. Mexico: Shamal

Hi!This is the first time I've really actually posted anything here so please be nice. I really like this anime/manga. The characters make my day. Um, let me know what you think and hopefully you enjoy it.

* * *

That bastard. He was doing this on purpose. There he was lying on the beach towel half naked under the Mexican sun. Why were you in Mexico of all places? Tsuna sent both of you on an assassination on some loser who thought he could mess with Vongola. Of course he could have sent his fangirl, Bakadera if said person didn't refuse to leave his man-crush's side and yell at you to stop being so difficult. So there you were covering as much skin as possible while the perverted Doctor ogled practically naked hoes running across the beach.

Jealous? No (denial). Frustrated? Yes. Why? Because when you first heard of the infamous Trident Shamal you didn't think you would be the only girl ever to fall for the flirtatious ass. You honestly thought…well let's say nothing good of him before you met him. What upset you the most was how he never ogled you, only those cows. See the frustration part? But that didn't stop you from fantasizing.

Anyways. The way he sat there with that smirk and those lustful brown eyes. God. You shifted around. The burning sensation in your lower stomach kept on increasing as you thought about running your fingertips down his rock hard torso. Then lower and lower until it slipped into his pants and grabbed —

"You okay?" He finally looked at you, after hours (but he who's counting).

Trying to discretely wipe the drool off you thought, _Fuck this! I can't take this anymore_.

"Shamal,"

"Yes?"

"Five minutes"

"Huh?" Queue seductive smirk.

"You have five minutes to get from this beach to the hotel bedroom and onto the bed,"

"…"O_O

"Times-a-ticking! Move it or I jump you now," you growled frustrated at him and his shock.

He grew a Cheshire grin, "Really?"

You reached over to his "v", tracing it, fingers light as a feather. With a heated glare you said one last word - "Go"

Let's just say he wasn't ogling other women any more…well, most of the time.


	2. Ireland: Xanxus

When you thought of Ireland your boss' name was the first thing that came to mind. Well, him and alcohol but they're pretty much go hand in hand.

So when you arrived back from Ireland after a mission you brought back the most expensive bottle of whiskey you could find: Jameson 15 yr Old Pure Pot Still, which if anyone wanted a price value it's £ 400.00. But for your boss it was worth it because thanks to him you couldn't be any happier than being in the Varia "family", plus you were trying to woo said man.

After being with the Varia for five years you finally admitted to the every growing attraction you had towards the deadly man. You thought you had a pretty good chance considering you didn't cower in fear in his presence. You were "stubborn trash" as Xanxus put it. You'd never let him hit you with a glass he aimed accurately at you, never took his comments to heart, never showed fear just because he was powerful, put up a fight when you disagreed (can you say death wish anyone), stated your opinion whether wanted or not and the most important you ALWAYS looked him in the eyes. They were vicious but they were an abysmal red that drew you in, almost hypnotizing.

You were one of the select few that dared to stand up to him and, though he denies it, you understood him. One look and you just got the twisted alcoholic.

Pulling up in front of the chaotic mansion was like heaven and even seeing the knives in the walls from Bel and hearing those ever so pleasant VOIs Squalo set off always brought a grin to your face. So with your giddy confidence you waltzed right into Xanxus' office dodging the glass of scotch as it whirled towards your face. Your grin grew until it reached your [e/c] eyes.

"What do you want trash?"

*plop* *swish* and down went the alcohol from the desk to calloused hands.

"I'll be leaving now boss~! The report will be done in a few hours so I'll just get out of your (sexy, silky, want-to run my hands through) hair,"

"Shut up and sit down trash"

"Um, excuse me?" A growl was emitted along with a dangerous flash in his eyes, "Unless you want me to kill you trash, sit down and let me enjoy this," he opened the bottle and poured some into a crystal glass.

Oh you sat down and you sat down fast. You'd dig your way into his (pants) heart. Even if you needed alcohol as a shovel, you'd do it.


	3. Peru: Ryohei

You were dying. Never in your life have you been in so much pain. Not even when you first got your period did you feel like this (you were bedridden for three days because of those damned female organs). You couldn't believe it. At 24 you were seeing your life flash before your eyes.

What was the catastrophic item that is ending your life? Stairs. No. You wouldn't call them stairs, they were hills carved out of the mountain that looked like stairs. But oh no, it couldn't just be the hill-stairs that were against you, it was the gravity and lack of oxygen and despise it as you may it was also your new husband. Yes, he played a part in your untimely death too.

So let's go back a little before the dreaded day happened. You were 18, young and lazy. You were lounging about with the rest of the Vongola guardians in the base kitchen one morning. You were talking away with Bianchi about love, marriage, your weddings and your honeymoon and being the smart girl you are, you mentioned how you would love to go see one of the ancient wonders of the Inca civilization: Machu Picchu. It just happened that the stars and planets aligned and your boyfriend was actually listening to what you had to say. And being the EXTREME guy he is, he totally agreed (to the extreme) that that would be an amazing sight to see.

After the wedding (mine you six years later. Can men actually remember something that long?) your soul mate surprised you with two tickets to Peru. You were ecstatic to say the least. Never in your life did you think that he would remember your love of ancient ruins.

Now as you look back at it you want to beat yourself for saying anything. You were crawling, literally crawling up the mountain side towards the ruins of Machu Picchu. You have to stop and wonder how good of shape the Incas were in. Maybe Royhei was part Inca? It would explain his idea to take the extreme (long) way, instead of staying on the beaten path made by the tourist groups.

"[Name], we're EXTREMELY close to the top! I can see the walls!"

"I'm *pant pant* coming *pant* Ryohei"

He looked at you with concerned grey eyes, "Do you want me to carry you? We'd get there extremely faster"

"NO I DO NOT NEED YOU TO CARRY ME!" You somehow managed to yell at the sun guardian.

"Okay, okay you just look extremely tired. Maybe you should take a break and I'll meet you at the top?"

"Shut up, this is nothing," you continued to crawl, counting down the slides to the top. You questioned why you said yes to the guy. Fuck. You just remembered about childbirth. If this was painful, what the hell was that like? You groaned because you wanted kids really badly.

Oh, well at least you could look forward to a good sleep tonight…in warm, toned arms listening to sweet nothings whispered in your ears. But that can wait until after the sex of course.


	4. Egypt: Tsuna

"Don't be such a pansy!"

A manic grin was spread upon your face as you pulled the resistant boy along the blistering sand. He was fighting for his life but it was futile for nothing could break the grip of an excited woman. He tried everything from screaming to tugging; whining to crying and the occasional death-roll but you ignored him because it was all done for his own good.

The young Vongola boss should have thought twice before letting you near him when he had the Skull disease (for the second time. Is that possible?). When that annoying little skull on the nape of his neck shouted out that said boy was afraid of mummies you knew you couldn't let the opportunity go to waste. So with some sly skills you somehow managed to get Tsuna away from his vicious guard dog *ahem* Hayato *ahem*. That alone deserved a gold star. Then you booked two tickets (with the guard dog's credit card) to the land of one of the Seven Wonders of the World: Egypt.

There was one drawback though…Tsuna didn't come willingly. But that was solved with some chloroform and other helpful substances. Turns out chem. 12 was good for something, hmm. After that it was smooth sailing.

"Nooooooo! Don't make me go [Name]!"

"The only way to overcome your fear is to face it,"

"But, but..."

"Yes, Tsuna you do have one and its quite cute," This made him go even more red than his sunburn.

"Anyways, nothing is as good as the really thing right in front of you"

"Y-you don't think there are really mummies in there do you?"

"No, sweetheart, any mummies that are found are in museums. Hey maybe if we're lucky we can find one!" Oh course you knew that wouldn't be possible. I mean its one thing to sneak into the pyramid without a guide but you were fucking Vongola, you could do whatever you wanted to, but excavating a preserved human? That might be tough.

"Oh! You know what?"

"…Do I want to know?"

You ignored him for the umpteenth time, "Maybe we can see if any of those ancient curses are true".

"EHHHHHHH!"

You giggled with an evil aura flowing out of you. It was times like these that made you content with life. More specifically, it was seeing Tsuna squirm that made you happy.

"What if something gets us?" He asked with knees quaking.

"Well if that happens don't worry. We'll just run away and when I trip you I'm sure the mummy will make your death as painless as possible"

"WHAT!"

"Or maybe the flesh eating scarabs will get you first? Hmm, or the booby traps or the airborne virus' from thousands of years ago?"

*thump* Tsuna I hope you know that there are Egyptian asps and king cobras that roam this sand. Maybe lying there isn't the best idea.

He promptly began to cry while the two of you stepped into the opening. Darkness consumed the two of you.

~Oooooo! I'm coming to get you who trespass on this holy ground~

You've never seen someone who fainted so fast…

Around the World -


	5. Saudi Arabia: Belphegor

Thanks for the reviews and putting me on your favs list! I feel honoured. Um, this is Bel...I think I should have put him before Tsuna but oh well. Glad you're enjoying this. I think the next one is either Squalo or Takeshi.

* * *

The lavender scent drifted through the air in the form of bubbles. A soft sigh escaped your parted lips as you sunk lower into the clawed bathtub enjoying the hot water redden your exposed skin. You turned the page of your National Geographic book, reading about wonders that scatter the globe. Yes, this was the moment you looked forward to everyday. The only peaceful time that you experienced in the Varia castle; bath time. You could hide from everyone. No glass shattering against skulls, no "Ushishiing", no kiss-asses or crazy illusions and no make-overs. Pure heaven, deserved solitude and ridiculous comfort.

"Ushishishi"

You jumped wide eyed until you found the source of your heart attack. _Damn it! I know I locked the door._

You realized that you were flashing your breasts when that damned Prince's grin grew. To smite him, you sunk lower into the tub and tried to cover as much of your top as you could without giving him a nice show of your bottom half.

"What do you want Bel?"

"Ushishi, the Prince is bored. Entertain me"

You deadpanned. Figures he would break into your bathroom for that.

"As you can **clearly** see I'm not in the position to satisfy any of your needs right now. It's an inconvenient time, go bug Xanxus," you mumble to the side about a bottle hitting him or something but the Prince just stepped farther into you spacious bathroom.

"Ushi we can work with what we have now," he stated before taking off his shirt. Your eyes widened for a second time in a few minutes.

"Bel"

"[Name]"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Now his pants dropped to the tiles. You quickly went back to your National Geographic trying so hard not to full on gawk but only steal a glance or two.

You felt the water shift as legs brushed against yours. You pulled them up to your chest in an attempt to not have them touch any part of his body. You glared at him, though it quickly lost its potency as you looked down. You felt pressure build up in your face. You never blushed for anything but man, it was one nice view. No bubbles covered him at all. Everything, everything was shown to you.

You decided that although it was a nice sight, maybe if you ignored him he'd get bored and leave. So with that thought you went back to finally concentrating on the book. The fact that he was there, naked, less than a foot away from you didn't bother you at all. No, not…at…all.

"What are you reading Princess?"

"National Geographic"

"About?"

"Saudi Arabia"

"Ushishishi what's it say about it?"

You peeked your eyes over the top of the book, avoiding looking anywhere but his half-covered face.

"It's talking about the Red Sea and how breath taking it is. It looks so amazing and exotic. I'm so going to see it one day. Then I'll stop off in Egypt and see the pyramids," you signed with stars in your eyes.

"So the Princess would like to see a Red Sea huh?"

"I believe I just said that, yes"

…

"OW, damn Bel! Did you have to cut me? Now blood is getting into the water!"

"Ushishishi here's your Red Sea. Now come here so the Prince can see the Princess' delicious blood"


	6. Canada: Squalo

These keep on getting longer and longer but I'm sure you dont' mind...hopefully. Anyways the next one should be Takeshi. Enjoy!

* * *

Light ripples spread out as you dipped your fingers into the cold, salty water. A soft smile was on your face as you listened to the chatter that surrounded you. You were home. This is where you were meant to be. With the sea and the mountains, no matter how beautiful Italy was it just couldn't compare to the West Coast of Canada. A sudden spout of water 10 meters away caught your attention, causing you to become a deer in the headlights. You knew that spray like the back of your hands; it was a killer whale.

"Look over to starboard and you can see a pod of Orcas," the captain of the ship cried out over the intercom. You jumped back trying to get as far away from the side of the boat as possible. You fell into the Fidel Position when you saw tails starting to breech the surface of the water you were just touching.

"[Name]-sempai, why are you on the floor?" Fran asked in his monotone voice. You didn't want to reply. They would never let you live this down. After all the boasting about how you loved the water and if you could you'd live in the sea and how you love Vancouver and its wonders, here you were ridiculously afraid of fish and every other animal that lives in water.

"Ushishishi, the prince thinks that the peasant is afraid of whales," Bel slyly slipped out with a huge grin on his face.

"How did you know that?! I've never told anyone but my mom!" you were horrified that he knew. _How the hell did he find out? Okay, I've told my mom and then who else knows...it's in my journal but- _you gasped. Belphegor, the spoiled rotten prince whose soul existence is to make your life miserable read your journal.

"YOU BASTARD YOU READ MY JOURNAL!" you stood up but the sight of a dorsal fin right next to the boat made you sink to the ground praying out loud that the whale wouldn't eat you.

"Get off the floor trash, you're Varia, we don't do that shit," your sympathetic boss told you while he downed some vodka. Lussuria knelt next to you on the ground. He patted your back saying, "Don't worry [Name]! The whale can't get you. Plus I'm sure they aren't that vicious".

"You didn't grow up with these sea cows! They're called Killer for a reason! They eat people and they can jump 10-15 feet and they can be from 5 to 8 meters long and and their j-just aggg," you stuttered out remembering what you learned in what you like to call "know your enemy time".

"VOI! Women how can you be scared of them they are just small fish!"

"You dumb shark! They can take out great whites like nothing!" you stated to the bastard, Squalo.

"Sharks can take out anything!"

"No, they can't!"

"I'm going inside trash, salt is getting in my drink," Xanxus stood and sauntered through the ferry doors.

"I'm coming to boss!" There went Levi.

"Ushishishi, the prince is bored. Froggie let's go,"

"Haaaaai, sempai," there when the terrible duo.

"Ooooo~! Miss I like your hat. Where did you get it?" and there when Lussuria, leaving you with the loud man.

Squalo sighed as you curled closer into yourself as a whale yet again breeched. He pulled out his Varia box and started his flame. You looked up at him wondering why he was doing that.

"Squalo, what are you doing with your box weapon?"

"Shut up women. I'm going to show you that no whale could take me out!"

He called out his shark and jumped into the water with it. You quickly jumped to your feet, flying to the side of the boat. Your fear of the whales gone, replaced by a fear for the long-haired, loud-mouth.

"Squalo come back! You can't take on a whole fricken pod of KILLER WHALES!"

Whether he heard you or not you'd never know. After your exclamation you saw some whales diving while some were porpoising with their jaws wide open. A great white could be seen in the middle of the fray. Red blood spilled into the sea staining the blue-green as they attaked each other, ripping flesh. How nobody noticed this taking place was a mystery. Surely someone would see this and your vacation would be ruined with unnecessary questions.

After a few minutes the pod slowly started to become less and less. When no more whales were in site, the frustrating man climbed back abroad the ferry.

Tears ran down you face. You hurried over to Squalo sobbing about how dangerous and stupid he was for doing that.

"VOI! Woman why are you crying? I told you I could take them," you looked up face burning from the salt on his wet jacket you buried it in. You looked over to the water noticing that no trace of a pod was left. Did he really do that to prove that he was stronger or was it to get away your fear?

As he wrapped his arms around you and whispered in your ear, you knew.


	7. Thailand: Hibari

Blah! These are getting longer...I can't believe it. Anyway, if you don't like a little bit of faint smut you don't have to read but I mean come on! It's Hibari! Who wouldn't want to get down and dirty with him?

Oh! I haven't said this before but thanks for the reviews and putting this on your fav.s list.

Plus. I don't own anything. But I can dream that I do...

* * *

_"One night in Bangkok and the world's your oyster_  
_The bars are temples but the pearls ain't free_  
_You'll find a God in every golden cloister_  
_A little flesh, a little history_  
_I can feel an angel sliding up to me"_

The music pounded through the air, vibrations surging through your body and the Thai tea you left on the desk. You twisted and shook your body, waving around the rag. You were cleaning the base library and you be damned if you weren't going to enjoy it. The only people in the base at the time were you and Hibari but he was in his own personal residence, quite far from you. You were très confident that he wouldn't hear the blasting 80's music.

A wipe of a surface and a few hip thrusts left you giggling like a little girl at the words that played. You couldn't help but think dirty thoughts. You sang along trying to dirty dance but miserably fail when you lost your balance trying to grind your hips. I sonic screech was heard in a 5 kilometer radius. The outcome of your sheer awesomeness left you with a stack of encyclopedias entombing you on the very hard wood floor.

A groan escaped your lips as you tried to untangle yourself from the paper piles. You stood up with a victorious cry glaring down at the books that held you hostage. You always thought you had a glare that rivals Kyo-yo (he never approved of the nickname but that's why you used it). Turning back to the rest of the bookshelves you proceeded to stop trying to dance because you clearly were inept at it and clear instead like you were suppose to.

A large bang of the door against the wall scared the shit out of you. In your panicked judgment you thought it was an assassin coming to kill you so you picked up the statue of Artemis and threw it as hard as you could at the door. You ducked behind the armchair hearing a collision and a large shattering sound. Pieces of marble scattered the library's floor. _Shit Tsuna's not going to be happy about that._

You looked over the top of the chair.

"Kyo-yo don't scare me like that! I could have hurt you!" He glared at you with those steely eyes of his.

"Herbivore. Your crappy music woke me of my sleep. I'm going to bite you to death for that," He readied a ring and box weapon summoning his tonfas for a beating. You gulped and thought of some way you could get out of this mess. _Not that it's my fault. The hot piece of ass just had to be a frickin light sleeper. _You looked down just as the song began again. The first chorus echoed in your mind as you raised your gaze back to the approaching man. His black hair, hard eyes, handsome face and a luscious frown; He was like a devil walking towards you. Lean muscles, body like a feline ready to pounce on its prey. He was only wearing his black and purple kimono leaving a small part of his chiseled chest to be seen.

Fear left your body as another feeling took over causing your way out of a beating to click in your mind. You turned away pulling your wrap-around dress a little lower in the chest area. He whipped you around to face him and he raised his tonfa. You leaned back on the desk you were pushed to. Cleavage in clear sight he still brought the weapon down and you squeezed your eyes closed. When no searing pain met your head you slowly opened [e/c] eyes, raising your head to look at Hibari. You both looked at each other and then you broke the connection you looked over your lavender coloured shoulder to see that he had you trapped with is tonfa behind you. He raised it and pushed the cold metal on your back pulling you into his body.

As you drew flush against his body, you could feel the hardness that formed in his lower region. Excitement filled you and you bravely trailed a finger down the front of his kimono, slowly drawing it more open. The pressure grew against your thighs. His free hand came and grabbed your wandering hand just before it got to his sash.

"I told you that I'm going to bite you to death," he leaned down and took your earlobe in his teeth biting hard. A soft cry came out of your mouth but it was soon replaced by a pleasured moan as his hands ripped off your dress. He left you half naked in front of him in nothing but matching blue lace bra and panties. Frustrated at the thought of him not having anything off made you reach over for his clothes. Before you could pry them off his body he had you pinned to the table removing any other items in his way.

When you were fully naked you finally took a hold of him and pulled the kimono down to his hips. From here as you faked untying his sash and you grabbed his protruding appendage instead earning a growl. A few hand motions later followed but some actually hip thrusting and you pushed into full blown ecstasy.

You'd have to find time to clean a room again. Especially if you two were left alone again.

Tsuna walked into the library hoping to find a book to help him with research he was doing. He paused when he saw marble on the floor and spilt tea on the desk. He raised a questioning eyebrow and asked the walls, "What happened here?"

_"One night in Bangkok makes a hard man humble_  
_Not much between despair and ecstasy_  
_One night in Bangkok and the tough guys tumble_  
_Can't be too careful with your company_  
_I can feel the devil walking next to me"_


	8. France: Takeshi

Finally got Takeshi out! I've been wanting to do him (meant both ways) for such a long time. I want to write some arcobaleno but I don't have any countries paired with them yet! Any ideas? Hope you enjoy your man with a large sword, Takeshi!

* * *

"So what was Mont Saint-Michel or overall France like?"

"It was beautiful! I remember seeing it in my French 12 class and thinking how awesome it would be to actually go there one day," you replied with a sigh. Bianchi, Lal and you were sitting in the kitchen looking at the pictures from your trip cough*assassination*cough*mission*cough with Takeshi.

"But I thought you hated everything that had to do with France and anything French?" Lal questioned, giving you a look that suggested that you had a few screws loose.

"Oh! I do. But the reason I went was because 1. The architecture is a marvelous sight and 2. I got to spend two weeks with Yamamoto, Takeshi. So I didn't really go for the French language or people part. Just the culture," you stated matter of fact, waving your arms around.

"…But you can speak French"

"Don't remind me! It's the reason why I finished high school with such a low grade!"

"Anyways," Bianchi butted in with a smirk on her lips, "How was spending those long two weeks all alone with the resident sword master?"

"Well, let me tell you…"

* * *

You stood in the lavished office next to the tall, muscular man. The three men in the room were talking but you couldn't care. You secretly and quite discreetly had your iPod going listening to some hardcore, head-banging classical music. What? Bach was an emotional guy okay!

Anywho, while the men discussed whatever they were discussing you peered at the two that were in front of you. One was your boss. A kind, caring, man who though people who didn't grow up with him don't know was the biggest wimp that lived on this plant, ever. He has grown up and matured since then but you still like to call him No-Good Tsuna just to push his buttons. The being next to him was a piece of work all on his own. Stubborn, vicious and unbearable at times, Gokudera Hayato was a force to not be played with especially when it came to his Tenth (you found out first hand to that. Still have the scars). He had shaggy silver hair, narrowed olive green eyes and hell; even if he always had a frown on his face all the time he was drop dead gorgeous. Too bad he was self pronounced taken. God, why couldn't he just get down on one knee and propose to Tsuna and stop leading you on. The damn bastard, with every look you knew he was beckoning you into his web only to scream at you when you would make a suggestive comment.

The last man in the room you had to look up at. He was freaking tall. That was a turn on though. Takeshi was just as hot, even more so than Hayato. You blushed a little when the 26 year-old looked down at you with that childish grin. _Oh God, take me now!_ You began to imagine him shirtless. The thoughts were good to say the least.

"[Name]! [Name]! Are you listening to me?" Hayato screamed at you, waving his fist around like a mad man.

"Yeah, yeah"

"Good, then you know that you and Yamamoto will be going to France. I expect you both to be careful and finish the mission on time," Tsuna's brown doe eyes looked directly at you, almost insinuating something.

So off on your way from Japan to the North West of France. The travelling killed you but the thought of seeing a place so old made you giddy. Finally arriving at Mont Saint-Michel you ran into the Inn. Confirming your reservations you raced up to the room. Throwing open the door you pounced onto the bed, bouncing up and down laughing. Takeshi strolled in with the luggage, leaving the swooning maids to stare at his nicely formed ass…wait you were too.

Shaking your head you smiled up at the man you've secretly loved for eleven years. He placed the bags down and then looked at the bed you were laying on. After a few moments he gave out a deep laugh. You raised an eyebrow questioning what was so funny.

"There's only one bed. I guess that means that you'll have to snuggle with me when it gets cold," your face when as red as Irie's hair you promptly then fell off the bed thinking nothing but dirty thoughts.

* * *

"So during the night is that when the two of you began to date?"

"You could say that. I got cold and hey, he offered to harm me up so I took it!" The three of you laughed like the dirty old women you were.

"That's so romantic! True love!" Bianchi sighed as you smiled into your tea.

"So did you French kiss?" Leave it to Lal to ask.

"Oh he French kissed me alright," you brought your fingers up touching your lips, "but it wasn't on these lips!"

* * *

Let me know what you think! I might do another one with him when he's younger...Messages are appreciated!


	9. Italy: Skull

It just came to me like an hour ago. I love Reborn and Colonello but sometimes you need some Skull love. Hmm who to do next...? Enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

As much as you hated to admit it, some good things did come out of Italy. The major ones like food, architecture, law, combat and history but the major thing that all girls think about are Italian men.

…To you, the words Italian men brought a shiver up and down your spine. The only men that fulfilled the stereotypes are Reborn and Colonello.

Suave, sexy, ridiculously gorgeous, charming and demanding, all thrown into two mortal men (though they thought they were gods). They were the bane of your existence. Always making you blush with the way they spoke and acted around you was enough to be called XXX. In the beginning when you first met them you wanted nothing but to have them in your bed…then you got to know them. Sure they could provide for you but at what cost?

Being upset all the time when women would openly flirt with them in front of you or be sexually harassed by them or always arguing for your right to an opinion? Now don't get me wrong, they protected you in danger and took a few bullets for you also but those were the farthest you wanted to go with them. Being best friends with those two was enough for a life time.

So that brings you to sitting in a 50's style red dress, frowning and twirling your curled hair at the sight of the handsome brunette and blonde arguing over some shit at the dinner table. It also didn't help that the waitress was pretty much topless when she served your table; no you stand corrected, Reborn and Colonello's table. You just received a glare.

It was ironically those glares that made you feel good. Your mother always said that when you're out and women glare at you and give you dirty looks, you know you look good. At least you could pride yourself on that.

Black and blue eyes were situated on you as the table got quiet. You blinked a couple times wondering what they wanted now.

"What do you think kora?"

"Yes, bella. Who do you agree with? Am I better or is this idiot better?"

You took on a deadpanned look, "Did you two invite me to dinner just to use me to solve this dumb quarrel?"

"Of course not, kora! What type of man do you take me for? Now he on the other hand would do just that," Colonello pointed a finger in Reborn's direction across from you. The accused smirked and sent a sultry look your way. A few years ago you would be begging him to have his way with you but you just curl a lip in disgust now.

"To answer your question, neither of you are," you slumped into your plush chair just as you heard outraged cries come from around the building. Clearly people (women) were listening in to your once private conversation.

"Then who is amore mia?"

You opened your mouth in reply but were interrupted when the bell rang above the door. Being the curious person you are you craned your neck to glance at who entered the restaurant. Colonello was the first one to notice the figure looking around the establishment.

"Lackey, it took you long enough to get here, kora"

"Hmm, did you bring what I wanted?"

"I'M NOT YOUR LACKEY! I'm leaving," Skull turned around and before he could take a step Reborn called over to him.

"Get back here lackey. Bring me some espresso while you're at it," Reborn ordered. Skull pouted but obeyed his sempai. You softly gazed at the purple haired man as he followed Reborn's command. When he finally reached your table he bent his head down not looking at you.

"Where are the goods, kora?" Skull pulled out two velvet boxes off of his person. Colonello took a long flat one and Reborn took the stout, fat one.

They turned towards you and smirked the smirks that they were famous for. They each passed you the boxes they claimed.

"Hope you like them [Name],"

"Here, kora. Open mine first,"

You took Colonello's and opened it. Inside was a diamond incrusted necklace with intricate flowers crafted from platinum. With now wide eyes you opened Reborn's. A set of matching earrings and a ring were held inside.

Turning towards them you opened but then closed your mouth. Skull shuffled from foot to foot still looking away from you.

"They are beautiful. But why?" Their smirks grew and the cocky waves hit you.

"Because you deserve the best,"

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome, (kora)" they simultaneously replied. You frowned.

"No not you two but to Skull thank you"

"Huh" He finally looked up at you only to see you smiling at him.

"I know you picked these out. So thank you, I love them" Standing up you grabbed your purse and gifts. You made your way around the chairs to in front of the nervous boy. He bit his lip as you drew in closer to him.

Grabbing his hand, you leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on his pierced lips. In response he blushed so hard that you were sure blood vessels popped. With a loud giggle you began to lead him out of the restaurant leaving Reborn and Colonello flabbergasted at your actions.

"W-what are you doing?" Skull started to panic. You leaned up again pulling him into a more passionate kiss than before.

"Come; let us go out to dinner. Just you and me, okay?" Walking out the door the warm Italian air hit you. Pulling Skull through the door you gave a wink at the dumped men still sitting at the table, food getting cold.

You had to say. They best thing that has ever come out of the boot shaped country must be the man that was all yours, the only one you loved now and forever: the sweetheart Skull.


	10. Vietnam: Fon

So, it's been almost a month but I'm updating. I wanted to do Dino and then Reborn but I suddenly had an idea for Spanner so expect him sometime tonight. I'm going to post some other KHR stories I've done on the side later. I know it's pretty short but it seemed fitting for Fon...plus I've been sick for a month and I still am...anyway enjoy!

* * *

Halong Bay.

While some would find sitting on a mountain overlooking the official "Most Beautiful Bay in the World" you on the other hand found it to be the most stressful situation you have been in since high school. Maybe it was the fact that no matter where you sat you held onto the ancient rock for dear life praying that no earthquake or stupid moss hits you making you slip into the water or it was the fact that you were a bazillion feet above the water or how some wild animal could come get you and push you into said water and well there were many problems and every one was connected and it scared the shit out of you.

The only upside was the tiny Chinese man decked in red sitting next to you. If anything happened you knew he would save you…though being so tiny compared to yourself you did have some doubts. _And it was his suggestion to come here in the first place, plus he seems too caught up in the moment to notice anything else besides the Bay…_You narrowed you [e/c] orbs at the man. Scooting bad a few inches you tried to get yourself a little bit farther from the cliff edge you were situated on.

Getting a good hold on the jagged rocks you looked out over the Bay seeing the first rays of the rising sun. Oh! Did I forget to mention that Fon wanted to show you this wonder at dawn?

"Fon~ Why did we have to come so early?" you whined singing your words. He just looked up at you and smiled. You sighed and thought it was better to just suck it up and watch the town wake up.

Boats were leaving the docks, the men finishing the preparations before venturing out into the green water to fish. Lights were coming on in a few houses, women's silhouettes in the windows. Stepping out into the morning air some women were hanging clothes and linen outside to be aired up. Smoke could be seen wafting into the golden red sky, the smell of food being cooked teased your nose reminding you of the lack of breakfast that morning.

A cool gust blew through the trees, dancing with them and then leaving to find another partner. The birds began to chirp and take to the air. Light rebounded off their feathers sending exotic colours into your eyes.

It was truly a Kodak moment. Picture perfect. The wind decided that that you were next in line for partners. It bowed and then proceeded to play with your hair. Easing your death grip you slowly raised your arms into the air catching orchid leaves between your pale fingers.

Fon reached out and plucked a full bloomed white orchid from the air as if he was taking it from the grown. Standing up he placed it behind your ear while still smiling gentle, lovingly. He took his hand in yours and rubbed it slowly. Glancing at him you blushed at the contact.

Staring back at the contained paradise you couldn't help but think how grateful you were to be able to experience this with the storm arcobaleno beside you.

* * *

R&M please! I love hearing from you!


	11. England: Spanner

Okay. Now I can move on to Dino-saur and then the sadist Reborn! I was looking at some KHR sites and saw that in England they call a wrench a spanner so I thought "what the heck, it fits!" and went with it. Hope you like. I really love this blode mechanic.

* * *

Whistling, you spun the wrench around your finger as you skipped down the hall. You past by some black spells and received some glares in your direction. _They can just go shove it for all I care. _You had no problem glaring back and flipping them off. You still had quite a way to walk before you reached your destination. You stared at the spinning piece of metal remembering why you were parading around the base.

You laid in the messy bed watching the blonde, in your words, feel up a partly built Mosca. You pouted as you his hands expertly twisted wires and connected the pieces together. _He's probably wonderful in bed with those hands and all._ Sighing you grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around your cold body.

"Can you pass me my wrench and a new lollipop?" He reached his hand back and curled his glove covered finger beckoning you to do it. When he did feel any pressure in his palm he looked over at you. What he saw what a hump of green blanket with only a pair of [e/c] peering out from the darkness. Kind of creeped out he asked again. No response. He got up and (like every man) went to nag you instead of getting the items himself. Reaching out he took a fistful of blanket and pulled it off your body. You tugged back. He pulled again. You fought back. He finally put all his weight behind it and ripped the sheets off of you. Groaning you looked up at Spanner. In his eyes he saw a 23 year old woman hugging his pillow wearing a short white skirt with neon green tights (much to his distaste, the tights covered anything under he hiked up skirt).

"What do you want~" you moaned out frustrated that he took the cloth that was warming you.

"Can you go get my wrench and a lollipop?"

"You're up, get it yourself," you rolled over away from him.

He crossed his arms and said in a monotone voice, "but I'm busy fixing my Mosca"

"Fine! God why don't you just put a color on me and call me your slave! I might as well be with all the things you make me do for you!"

He sweatdropped. You stalked over to his desk and whipped a small, wrench shaped candy at his head. When he made no response besides taking the wrapper off the strawberry flavored candy and popping it into his mouth you huffed and stalked over to his tool box. You stopped and stared at it, then Spanner, then the box and finally Spanner. It was four feet away from him. FOUR FRICKEN FEET! Getting on your knees you ripped the top off with a bang. Scrounging around you began looking for the dumb tool.

"Which on is it?"

"The torque"

"…"

"The one with the socket at the end of it. It's used to fasten bolts and what not"

"…It's not here" He turned to your direction.

And that's how you ended up searching high and low for the damn click wrench. Thinking about the tool and its owner some more you were suddenly hit with an idea. It was a good thing that you were near Sho-chan because you planned on using your older brother's computer.

"Sho-chan! I need your help!" He promptly fell off his chair. Oh how you loved your geeky brother. Pulling off your glasses (family trait) you stole the once occupied chair and set to work on Google.

Forty-five minutes after your journey began it ended when you waltzed into the mechanics room.

"What took you so long?"

"I was doing some research," he raised a fine eyebrow.

"What kind of research," seems like you grabbed his attention.

"Well. Did you know that in England they call a wrench a, you'd never have guess this, a spanner! Isn't that ironic?"

He regarded your crazy grin with a level look, "Who would have thought. Now give it here"

You began to stroke and rub your hand up and down the length of the wrench, "But Spanner, imagine. Soon both you and the wrench with have something in common"

A lollipop shattered across the floor.


	12. Korea: Dino

So, here's Dino! I hope this is okay. i've been sick for over a month and finally went to the hospital and got antibiotics. Hopefully they won't effect my writing. This isn't my fav. one but I'm too lazy to fix it. Next: Reborn. Messages are loved!

* * *

Base vibrations reverberated throughout the mansion bouncing off the decorated halls. Stopping in mid step you listened carefully to the notes drifting in the air. Was that? No, it couldn't be. After taking a few more steps you realized that yes, yes it was.

Racing towards the music you grinned, singing along to the song – even if it was in a language you don't know – and threw open the double doors to the entertainment room. What you saw made you keel over in laughter.

There, on a stage, was the golden blonde 22 year-old dancing to Break Out! By DBSK. Much to your displeasure Dino came to an abrupt halt.

"Aw, Dino why did you stop? It was such a lovely sight"

"[Name]! I didn't know that you were going to be back so soon" he shuffled from foot to foot nervously glancing from Romario to you.

Sitting down in an armchair you fixed your hard gaze and questioned, "So. What was that all about Dino? I fail to recall you ever saying you liked Korean boy bands, let alone know any Korean music?"

"Um, I just discovered it! Aren't they great?"

Getting up you circled the taller man. After going around 345⁰ you spotted a small black rectangle in the stereo.

"Hey! Is this my iPod? I haven't seen it for a week!"

"You must have left it in here from when you watched that movie last week" you finally acknowledged the Cavallone family member. Thinking about it you realized that he was right…it was the only way for it to be there. But that still leaves the fact that Dino was performing the choreography of some foreign song he's never heard before.

Narrowing your eyes you thought that it would be better to leave it.

"Yeah…well I'm going to go to bed…see you in the morning?" They both waved as you exited the room. Shaking your head clear you couldn't help but stare at the door in confusion.

It was around midnight when you were awakened. Glaring at the roof you slid to the floor like a snake ready to strike. You crawled over the rose carved oak door and grasped the handle. Pulling yourself up you turned the knob letting the door creak open. Darkness filled the hallway. The only thing to be seen was the crack of light coming from under the entertainment room. No sound was made as you floated towards the blaring music.

The door was cracked and you could hear two voices over the music.

"You're progressing well boss. You have the second chorus down pack and everythimg else is running smoothly"

"Do you think [Name] will like this?"

"What? Learning the moves to Break Out!? If you don't mind me asking boss, why are you doing this?"

"Well, um, [Name] was saying how amazing these guys were. I mean she was totally blown away when she watched the video and she won't stop talking about them"

"Not to sound rude, but are you jealous?"

"No"

"…"

"Maybe"

"So you're doing this for her attention? Yeah, pretty much. But all she thinks I am is some clumsy fool! She even said so herself. I don't know what else to do?"

It was at that moment that you decided to make your presence known, "Dino that's so sweet!"

You wrapped your arms around him loving his blush.

"Do you mean it?"

"Oh, of course! But you didn't have to do this. Why didn't you say something?"

"Um, um…"

"It's okay. Though, even if it is cute that you were jealous I am going to kill you for waking me up"

So in the end, Dino danced for you will a few nice dark blue bruises. But they made him look all the hotter.


	13. Australia: Reborn

This was going to be more angsty but I wasn't in the mood. I hope it's okay. I totally sterotyped and I really don't mean it so don't get offended! Hope you like it...next is Irie!

* * *

"God, you're such a manwhore!" Turning away from the "occupied" man you stormed out of the room and slammed the door with your inhuman strength sending splinters flying. Tears fell down your face and onto the silk dress you donned just for the man. Racing down the stairs you missed the last one and had to balance yourself less you make a fool of yourself. Ripping out the bow in your hair you wiped your eyes, smudging the eyeshadow and mascara. The only reason you wore makeup was because he liked it.

Looking down you power walked to your car hoping to not draw any attention to your flustered self. Opening the door you plopped down and try to compose yourself. Should you really be driving in such a state? You turned the key and revved the engine. Sifting the gears you shot down the street like a bullet. You had to get home. You had to get there before you did something stupid because of him.

Pulling to a full stop you tried to get your heartbeat to normal. Stepping out you gently closed the door not wanting to wake the neighbors. Walking on your toes you cursed the heels you decided to wear. Bloody good they did for you…

Once you made your way around the gate you were challenged with the task of dealing with the front door. The keys jingled and you cringed at the loud sound they made in the silent night. A soft click let you know that you had succeeded in opening the lock. Getting inside you dropped the clutch and sat on the step. You didn't even bother taking off your shoes before you curled into a ball and cried, no sobbed.

Lights came on from the kitchen. Voices soon followed but you hoped they would just bypass you, though like every girl you secretly wanted someone to come comfort you.

"[Name]? Is that you sweetheart?" You loved your mother's voice but it brought a new bout of sobs.

"Oh honey what's wrong?!" Not wasting anytime Nana scurried over, bent down and pulled you to her chest rocking you back and forward.

"Mom, I-he-there was" you couldn't come up with a coherent sentence if your life depended on it.

"Shh my dear its okay," your mom said in a soft voice, "come to the kitchen I'll make you something to drink. Would you like that?" You nodded you head and stood up towering over the petite women. Entering the kitchen your father, actually home for once put down the newspaper and observed you with wide eyes.

"Nana! What happened to her? Who hurt my baby?" he rushed over to your side and pulled you into his strong arms. You collapsed into the well known warmth. Setting you down on a chair, your father sat next to you and put his hand under your chin.

"[Name], look at me princess. What's wrong? Did someone do something to you?" you shook your head not wanting to say anything about the man that hurt you.

Nana put the kettle on the stove and turned towards her only daughter, "there must be a reason you're like this honey"

Breaking down you explained to your parents about what you saw when you went to meet him for your date. Then you went into self blame mode saying how it was your fault and you should have seen it coming.

"That asshole!" turning towards the kitchen door you were surprised to see the whole gang standing there. Leave it to Gokudera to say the blunt truth.

"Oh! I forgot that you were having a sleep over. I'm sorry that I woke you" your [e/c] eyes shone brightly due to the redness of your eyes.

"It's okay sis. Did he really do that?"

"Men never seem to understand women! Why I should go and…" Bianchi wrapped her arms around you and gave you a hug while rubbing your back.

"Yeah [Name]-nee! You disserve better!" You felt bad for waking up Fuuta. He didn't have to deal with this.

"Heh, that was pretty bad, I must admit" fresh tears showed themselves.

"I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry, don't cry!"

"I know Takeshi. its okay" they filed into the room and sat down with you and your parents. They began to talk and made some comments that sent you into a fit of laughter. The teenage boys shared a look between them happy that they could bring a smile to your truly beautiful face.

"This is why you never date Australians [Name]. I told you that from the start. They're jerks that are just in it for the sex!" you've never seen your mother like this. It was kind of scary.

"But I never-we never…"

"I know sweetheart, I know you're not like that" The only one that had yet to make a comment was the tiny arcobaleno.

"Reborn, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

You smiled at him, "it hurts but I don't know why. He wasn't even that good looking"

You laughed to yourself but Reborn could see that you were deeply hurt. As the others began to distract you, Reborn slipped out of the room, out the house and into the night.

You came down the stairs the next morning and rubbed your sore eyes. Sitting at the table you looked at a smirking hitman.

"Good morning Reborn"

"Good morning" you turned on the TV and put on the morning news.

"A body has been found in a dumpster by Shinji's Grocery. Here's a picture of him"

You gasped at the phone put onto the screen.

"If anyone has any information on where this man was between midnight and 3 last night please call the police"

You looked at Reborn as he grasped your hand and rubbed it slowly. You couldn't say you didn't appreciate the action. It made you wonder why you went with the Aussie when you could have had a nice Italian.

* * *

Messages and Reviews are loved and cherished!


	14. Belgium: Shoichi

I'm so sorry! I've been really sick for two months and the doctor told me that it would take three months to get better...yeah not fun. So currently I'm taking the week off of school (doctors orders) so I have time to catch up! I don't know who to do next...someone give me an idea,please?

Hope you like!

* * *

"Oh my Winnie the Pooh! This is amazing! Mmg~"

The door slammed open and bounced off your bedroom wall, the cause was a frazzled redhead who appeared to be out of breath.

"Are you okay? I heard a scream!"

"Oh, Sho-chan it's you. I'm fine," he looked up after catching his breath and trudged his way next to you on your plush bed. Pulling one of your purple pillows behind his red head he closed his eyes and curled into a ball.

"I thought you were being attacked. I ran over for nothing," you reached over and brushed Shoichi's hair out of his dark eyes and took his glasses off and placed them on the night table. Not taking your eyes off of the young university student you blindly looked for the object you were previously occupied with.

"You okay honey?" he shook his head and snuggled closer into the pillow.

Breaking off a piece you held it up to his nose, "Would you like some chocolate? It always makes me feel better"

He peeked an eye and looked at the chunk of lovely goodness. He brought his hand up and plucked the chocolate square from your soft fingers. Taking a cautious bite he let out a deep moan as his taste buds were activated and the chemicals were released into his bloodstream.

"See, this is what I was screaming over," you giggled and leaned back, situating yourself next to your friend. Looking up at the ceiling and popping another piece into your mouth you were surprised to feel another hand brush against yours. You smiled at the sight of Shoichi turned over and looking a little more relaxed. The thought that he was a little more comfortable made you really happy. He was always so over worked and stressed, plus the fact that he was always running off with this white haired man made you suspicious of what was going on.

You've questioned him before but being the damn genius he is he smoothly dodged the accusations that he was going to screw himself over some day. Then he would come late at night and crawl into bed next to you and complain about stomach aches. It was a good thing that he was cute otherwise he would be out on his ass.

"Where's this from?"

"Beligium"

…

"[Name]?"

"Yeah"

"Are you still mad at me?"

You sighed and pulled you [h/c] hair into a pony tail. Should you answer him?

"No Sho-chan, I'm just worried that you'll do something that you will regret. I don't want you to be hurt"

He looked down at the duvet cover, "You know I would never do anything to harm you…"

"I know," you grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. Leaning down you touched your lips to his. Pulling back you laughed lightly at his ridiculously red face.

"You act as if that's the first time I've kissed you. Really Shoichi," you leaned in again for another kiss. Shoichi shifted his body and sat up slightly. He reached up and put his hand on your cheek and pulled you in for a deeper kiss. You moved your head and nibbled on his bottom lip as you both caught your breath. Pushing you back into a laying position, Shoichi climbed onto you and began to kiss you more passionately.

You pushed him back and smirked. Pushing him off you reached for the chocolate bar. As you began to eat some more chocolate as his cell rang.

"It's Spanner," Shoichi sighed.

"Maybe he would like to join us?" Shoichi's eyes widened and he fell off the bed.

"W-what?!"

You peered over the side of the bed to the blushing boy. Breaking into a fit of laughter you

some how managed to wheeze out, "I meant that maybe he would like to join us in having some chocolate and hanging out!"

"O-oh. Hello, h-hey Spanner"

"Oh Sho-chan, you dirty, dirty boy!"

On the other end of the line Spanner pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it with a raised blonde eyebrow and a light dusting of red on his cheeks.

* * *

I love R&Ms so send them my way!


	15. Mongolia: Gokudera

I'm not sure if I really like this one...oh well too late now. Hopefully you get the ending but otherwise just read a little on him and see what he took over to get it.

...

OH! I have another KHR! story but it's rated M (just to be safe) but it's really not that bad...okay so some of it is really smuttastic but still it can't be that bad. They are request that I got on another site (if you would like one let me know) and some stories/ oneshots that just popped into my head. Go and read if you like this!

*Glompts Tsuna* It's he cute! I just want to pinch his cheeks sometimes! Enjoy

ps R&M so I know who I should do next...

* * *

"AH AAAHHH AAAAAAAAWH" you blasted out a Tarzan battle cry as you latched onto the unsuspecting boy. By the time he turned around it was to late.

"AH STUPID WOMAN!" a resounding splash marked the victory of your conquest. You giggled at the teen submerged in the salty water. Then when he lifted his head and you saw his tentacle like hair you couldn't help but keel over in laughter.

Gokudera looked up from between his sandy lock. Bearing his teeth he reached up and grabbed your arm as you otaku laughed at him. With one sharp tug he pulled you into the water next to him. Getting up and ignoring you he stalked over the others that littered the beach. Your smile dropped as you watched him leave you behind.

"W-wait! Gokudera, wait for me!" jumping up and fixing your bathing suit top so that you weren't flashing people you ran as well as you could in water towards the angry boy.

After drying off you decided that instead of going back into the water you would read the book you brought and sun bath…the real reason that you didn't want to go back into the water was because Shamal had shown up and was currently in the sea lurking around to pull off any beings bathing suit that had boobs. Yeah, better safe than sorry.

"Hey [Name], not going into the water?" you looked up from the Steven King novel and regarded Takeshi.

"No, there's a questionable animal in the water that I would rather stay away from," just as you finished that sentence a high pitched scream could be heard. Both of you looked towards the water. Speak of the Devil. A young girl was running out of the water away from the old loser who was making kissy faces. You cringed at the thought of that being you.

"HaHaHa, I see what you mean," he looked down at you with that trademark smile. You propped your head against your hand and sighed. He was so cute. He was also kind, caring, trustworthy and loyal. Wow, you just described a dog not a fifteen year old boy. What got you the most was the fact that he was an amazing swordsman yet he was so young. He also treated you with respect, something that not many people did. He was actually perfect. You envied the woman he chose to be with in the future.

Reaching out you picked up the bottle of sunscreen. Your mother would kill you if you came home with a burn. Squirting a little into your palm you planned you made your plan of action to reach your back. Contorting in a fashion that would make an acrobat jealous you began to blush when Takeshi started laughing.

"Do you need help?"

You narrowed your eyes at him, scrutinizing if there was a catch. His smile was still present and his eye shown with honesty.

You sighed dreamily, "Yeah, thanks"

Handing him the bottle you laid down on your stomach. His hands gently touched your back and you smiled _Oh God, I hope no one takes this the wrong way,_ you turned your head to the other side and spotted Gokudera trying to teach Tsuna how to swim. You softly chuckled at the sight

but frowned again at the sight of him for a second time that day. Funny how the perfect guy wasn't the guy for you. Many girls would scoff at the deduction but you wanted the fiery tempered boy named Hayato Gokudera. Too bad he only had eyes for Tsuna and not you…

Little did you know that while you were watching him, Gokudera was watching the two of you. And to sum it all up: he was pissed.

"What the hell does he think he's doing to her!" In a bout of rage he forgot he was the only thing holding Tsuna up.

"Argh!"

"Tenth! I'm so sorry!"

Helping Tsuna stand the brown haired boy coughed up some water and peered at his self proclaimed right hand man. Following his gaze, his eyes softened at the sight he beheld. _So that was what he was talking about. _He looked back up when he felt Gokudera's hand clench. Green eyes looked painfully at the [Name] giggling and Takeshi rubbing her back.

"Come on Gokudera-kun. Let's go see what they're doing," pulling the boy Tsuna hoped that nothing would break out on the beach. He really didn't feel like being hit with a Dying Will Bullet today.

Arriving back to Tsuna's after the beach the harsh reality that there was homework do tomorrow made mostly everyone groan. Filing up to the Mafia boss' room the pain filled task was started.

"I don't get this!" you flung the book away from you, just barely missing Tsuna's head. You sent him an apologetic smile in return of a yelp. The tenth generation boss glanced at the lounging Gokudera, who being the genius finished in ten minutes flat, to the frustrated you began to try and form a plan. Reborn, who remain discreet the whole time (wow, is it the end of the world) smirked since he could head Tsuna's mind.

"Um, Yamamoto-kun. Why don't we go get some snacks?"

"Haha, sure Tsuna!"

Gokudera jumped up, "Why does the baseball freak get to go. As the right hand man I should accompany the Tenth!"

"But Gokudera, you need to say and help [Name]. Since you're the smartest and all only you can help her," Tsuna quickly left the room before the Storm Guardian could counter. He set his eyes on you and narrowed them.

"Okay, hurry up and learn stupid woman," you puffed out your cheeks and looked down at the text book following along with the genius next to you as he explained.

Once he was done he just sat back and watched you as you began to work on the problems.

"I should have gone with the Tenth. I'm his right hand man, not him," he mumbled to himself slightly pouting. You laughed silently to yourself.

"Okay Genghis Khan. All you have to do now is conquer Tsuna physically and then he'll be all yours," he blushed at the comment…or maybe he was red with rage.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! I WOULD NEVER RAPE THE TENTH!"

Ignoring him you went on, "You know if you had Tsuna as a sex slave then really you would be secretly in charge of the Vongola, wouldn't you?"

Grabbing a hold of your shoulders he began to shake you senseless screaming about how he would never do that and as the right hand man he would rather die a most painful death that lay a hand on his Tenth.

As he stopped to catch his breath you quickly pecked his lips. His green orbs widened and he stared at you with shock.

"Would you like to conquer me? I'm European too"


	16. Greece: Colonello

_So I started this a few days ago and I didn't feel right just leaving it unfinished for another day. I hope you like it. I know I found it a little depressing when I read it over but maybe that's because I knew the hidden intent behind it..._

_Anyways who should I do next? Hmmm_

_*looks at the 50 other guys that are waiting to be done* I know why don't you just fight each other and whoever's the last one standing will be next!_

_Male population of KHR: What! Pfft no_

_*Pouts* So mean_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The sunlight glared against the glass. You tried to find a way around the glare to see what was inside the case but it was a futile attempt. Huffing, you looked around the room for the source of light. You spotted it. It was located at the highest point of the wall, unreachable. _Really who puts a window there? I mean come on…_You turned back to the case. You really, and I mean really, wanted to see the damned statue of a naked man…It was the only thrill you were probably going get anytime soon. Scowling you looked around for a solution. There you spotted it or should I say him.

Nice and tall, yes just how you like them, the blonde was loafing around looking blatantly bored out of his mind. He would dip his head low, cock it to one side and then the other and then look away from the display mumbling about how he had better things to do. You narrowed your eyes at him. If you tilted your head a certain way, you were sure the man blended in with the other handsome, marble statues that were littered around him. Stupid beautiful people.

"Yo, dumbass! Come here!"

"What do you want, kora? You make me bring you here and then you leave me!"

"Pfft, should have been paying attention"

"Well, maybe you could have warned me that you were going to run off!"

"Oh, what's the problem Colonello? Did you get scared that you were all alone in a big, scary museum? Here, you can hold my hand if it makes you feel any better?" you sang to him, speaking as if you were talking to a baby (haha I made a pun…it wasn't intentional). Though he was far from being a child physically, sometimes you had to wonder what went through his head.

His blue eyes glared at you from behind blonde bangs. He racked his mind for a comeback but was too lazy (or stupid in your opinion) to think of one. How could he be amazing with martial arts and weaponry but a totally dunce when it can girls? That you thought would be the million dollar question.

You grabbed his hand and positioned him in a way so that he was blocking the light from hitting the glass, "Okay, Nello. Now hold my hand and don't go with strangers!" You laughed when he frowned at you. Looking back to the statue you sighed in contentment. He was so beautifully crafted; the way the contours of his face led the way to his lean yet muscular body; the way his hair fell his deep seeing eyes as he looked into yours; the way his arms hid strength from the prying eye; the way- wait wrong man. You blushed and turned away from Colonello. Somehow your eyes had drifted from the ancient piece of work to the man standing next to you. Funny how the body moves on its own no?

"What, kora?"

"Huh?"

"You were looking at me funny," he raised an eyebrow at your red face.

"No, I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were kora!"

"Yeah, well…It was one of those times when something's so ugly that you can't look away!"

"Yeah, sure, kora" He rolled his sea blue eyes and sifted from foot to foot. He didn't want to be here. Hell, he would have preferred competing with Reborn. At least that had some benefit to it. But this, this was useless. So what if you liked museums, you could see all this crap on the internet anyways. Colonello still did not know what came over him when he said yes.

Tugging your hand, he cocked his head in the direction of the exit when he had your attention. Sighing you knew you would have to be quick about this little educational outing. Pulling him in the opposite direction, you heard him moan in dissatisfaction.

After touring most of the museum, you two had stumbled upon an exhibit that made you sigh in both sadness and awe.

"What's wrong, kora?"

You were broken out of your little dream like state, "hum?"

"Why so sad?" he looked seriously at you.

"Oh, it's just that this is a mural that depicts the Trojan War. Legend says that it was started over one woman. The Trojan prince fell in love with her but she was a married woman, so he brought her back to Troy with him. The legend says that she had a face that launched a thousand ships since she was rumored to be so beautiful," you looked down sadly thinking about your loveless life.

"So, kora?"

"So what?"

"What's so special about it that it's making you so sad?"

"Well, I guess it's the thought that Paris loved her so much that he would risk his life and his country's well being for Helen. They're one of the famous star-crossed couples you know. Not everybody gets that title. You have to have a love that transcends time and space"

"Yeah, but what's so good about having such a relationship and then dying, kora? Aren't star-crossed lovers usually ridiculously tragic tales? I think it's a bunch of crap, kora"

You stared up at him. Feeling the warmth flow through your hand you stared down at your intertwined fingers.

"Yes, but at this point and time, I'd take any love that was thrown my way," you smiled a sad smile up towards him. If wasn't right. He was supposed to be with Lal, it was common knowledge that she liked him and he liked her so why did your heart ache so for him?

Unlocking your hands you stepped away from his sheltering body. Your nose began to tingle and your eyes began to burn. _God, please don't let me cry. Not in front of him here. _

"We should g-go. I don't want to bore you any longer," your voice cracked, signaling the pre-cry symptoms.

You felt arms wrap around your body. His muscles tensed as he pulled you close. His warm breath prickled your skin as his lips hovered over your jaw line. The smell of pure testosterone filled your nostrils, it was a scent only he gave off and you were addicted to it. Blonde locks blended in with your hair, his hands taking yours. He turned you around to face him, bodies still pressed together. His once bright blues now like the sea before a storm: calm yet deadly. He leaned down. His lips hovered over yours. He softly brushed your lips sending a wanting sensation throughout your heart. He pecked your lips, then each side and then your bottom lip. After what felt like centuries his lightly pressed his soft lips to your slightly chapped ones. Pulling away you tried to form words but the tears that begun halted every syllable. Colonello pressed his forehead against yours. Staring into each other's eyes unspoken truths and promises were shared. You smiled at him, the word happy wasn't even enough to describe how you felt. Biting your red lips you grew confidence and initiated the next kiss. Pulling his head closer to you, the kiss became more passionate. You wrapped your arms around his neck, not caring if anyone saw you in the dark, isolated corner of the Athens museum.

You rested your head on his chest as you were not tall enough to fully reach his shoulder. Colonello ran his hands up and down your arms as you stood in silence until he broke it.

"Still sad, kora?"

"Hum, no. Thanks to you I don't have to be jealous of a couple that existed hundreds of years ago. I now have you, right?" You needed conformation that what just happened wasn't just one of your elaborate daydreams.

"Yes kora! You belong to me now. So lighten up, kora. I'll never let us become star-crossed lovers like some pansy ass, pretty boy prince and his cheating whore, kora!"

"Wow, Nello. You sure have a way with words. My knees are melting and everything!"

You both laughed but grew silent at the announcement over the PA. The museum was closing so you'd have to vacate. With a new glow, you pulled him along as you power walked to the exit. You couldn't wait to get back and show off your new boyfriend. Maybe even rub it in Reborn's face!

Little did you know though, Fate had other plans for you two…


	17. China: Lambo

Why yes, it has been almost a month since I last walked the face of this planet. How kind of you to ask.

I thought I'd let you know that I am so sorry for not writing in forever! I had some issues with my best friend and then when I wanted to write I had to deal with Grad and all that jazz.

But now that Grads done *confetti thrown into air* and now that I just have exams *Boo* I can catch up *YEAH!*  
I should be studying math and physics and calc right now...oh well. Three down three to go and then no more exams until December!

I originally wanted to make China into a romance with a different character but then I was hungry so that didn't happen...oh well.

Hope you like!

* * *

"So hungry!"

The activities in the kitchen stopped at your exclaim. All eyes on you and your bent form, withering in hunger. Like any silence that befalls the Sawada household it only lasted for a phenomenal thirty seconds, then all hell began again. Mama continued to cut vegetables, Tsuna was begging Reborn for mercy, Gokudera was threatening a seemingly deaf Takeshi, Bianchi was announcing her love and the kids were running in circles ridiculously similar to a bunch of wild animals…not that they were or anything…And there you were holding onto the edge of the sink, arms covered in soap from the maid-like job of washing dishes.

"Oh [Name]! Dinner won't be done for quite a while. I'm sorry, why don't you finish the dishes and then have a small snack?"

You pulled yourself up into a standing position and glared at the gray water. Ew. With a sigh you reached down into the sink and pulled out a fork hoping to get this shit over and done with as quick as possible.

A sudden bump into your knees sent you toppling forward into the dirty water. With a sharp yelp you pulled your hands back out and started at your right index finger. _Oh good, only an indent. Wait, oh, there's the blood. _Pulling the skin slightly apart you could see the pink inside.

"That's pretty deep," you blinked then hissed as the bacteria filled water finally affected the injury.

Whipping around to face the crowd you let your infamous evil vibe flow out and teasingly wrap around the gang almost as if it was saying, "I can kill you anytime I like".

"Who hit me," you asked in a threateningly calm voice. You peered at each person individually before your darkness engraved eyes landed on the quivering child.

"It was that stupid cow! If you're going to go bitch on someone do it to him!"

You brought your deadly eyes back to Gokudera and raised a delicate eyebrow. Stepping forward you made your way to the tiny boy in black and white. All were still, conscience of the fork still in your possession. Were you going to, dare they say it; fork a five year old to death? With you, they never knew.

Squatting down to Lambo's level you stared at him without blinking. Tears and mucus ran down his young face in an almost adorable way. Reaching your left hand out (since your right was still bleeding a bit) and watched as he flinched. With another sigh you brought your hand down onto his curling hair and ruffled it. He blinked his green eyes at you, confusion clouding them.

"Oh, sweetheart, I could never be mad at you. You're just too cute, so it's okay, don't worry Lambo. I'm not mad that you pushed me," you softly smiled as he collapsed in relief. _He's such a cutie. I don't think I could ever get mad at him like really. It totally doesn't help that in ten years he's a total babe just asking to be jumped. _Standing up you winced as the cut reminded you of its presence with a sharp sting. You watched as the blood oozed out in a slow fashion trailing your thumb over a thin drip of it. Raising your eyes you regarded the rest of the people before you.

"So. Who's the one who just thought that tossing a knife into unclear water, that someone would put their hand into blindly would be okay, hm?"

"I-I-I did…?" Tsuna raised his hand with a fearful step backwards.

"Oh, really?" you began to rub the spin to the fork, deadly glare back onto your usually beautiful visage.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Tsuna began to wail in hope of saving his skin.

"Don't worry Tenth; I won't let that crazy bitch hurt you!"

Maybe it was the crazy or the bitch or just the fact that you were hungry but something in his sentence pissed the Hell out of you even more. Winding up and flicking your wrist back you aimed at the young Italian groveling to the young Japanese. Finding the perfect spot you flicked your wrist back forward and watched with morbid satisfaction as it flew through the first shirt, then the second and finally as it embedded itself into the wall. With a cruel laugh you raised your arms up and threw your head back sending out more evil into the space.

"[Name]?"

Stopping your laugh you looked at the hitman, right eye twitching.

"I think you should go, get some air and more importantly get some food," Reborn, though he wouldn't admit it, was slightly worried for your sanity.

About facing you turned and began to walk…no. It was to animalistic the way you moved. Almost like a cross between a slither and the way a sloth moved. You suddenly giggled and everyone took a step back in abhorrence. They could only catch an few words coming out of your mouth but the ones they could hear consisted of kill, mutilate, never walk straight again, watch themselves and I'll get you one day. Needless to say when you turned the corner and left the room everyone, even inadvertently, breathed a much need sigh of relief.

"Touch anything and I will get you~hehehehe" you know that horror movie sound, yeah the one where the villain appears out of nowhere and the violin suddenly gives a cry. Yeah, they heard it. Where was the matriarch of the house when they needed her? Up in the tub because apparently she needed a slight break…

You left the house in EXTREME aggravation. You needed food and you needed it fast. You looked down at your arm and gasped at what you saw. Green! You were going Hulk…Either that or Godzilla. Power walking out of the residential area you headed towards the restaurant area of town hoping to get your favourite part of the day: food.

"Oh God! Mmmmm~" The people walking the street stopped and stared as you almost appeared to be doing a dance while holding a box of Chinese food. Some sneered in disgust and some just walked away as quickly as possible.

"Well they can go shove it for all I care," you mumbled, "It's just you and me now baby!"

Wanting to remain somewhat dignified, you opted to eat at home instead of inhaling the Chow Mein as you walked the street. No that was just too much; you had some will power, albeit not a lot but enough to wait five more minutes.

Opening the gate to the Sawada residence, you rush up to the door and throw it open. If you paid any attention to your surrounding you would have heard a squeak followed by a, "she's back!" But you don't pay attention so the comment flew over your head.

Pirouetting into the kitchen you began to sing, "I love me some Chinese food. Yes I really do! I love me some Chinese food. None fooor you!" Which frankly creeped the hell out of the other people in the room.

You arrived at the drawer that held the utensils and brought a fork out since you couldn't use chopsticks to save your life.

"Orrh, I have not had Chinese food since my family last made it," looking up to the ceiling you kept talking to yourself, "What's it been? Three, four years?"

Without looking you began to make your way to the table when, SPLAT!

You blinked down at the floor, eyes as wide as an owl. You looked back to your empty hand and then to the floor.

"Why is my hand empty?" You just couldn't understand why there was Chow Mein strewn across the floor and not in either your hand or stomach.

If finally clicked when you glanced at the once again quivering child.

"Ohoho, you're going to die now!" Instead of an eerie calm like before, you were in a vengeful outrage. You only saw red. That food was the only thing that kept you sane and now it was gone. Gone!

"I don't give a shit how cute you are or how fucking hot you are in the future, you will die by my hand Lambo Bovino! Mark my words you will!"

He began to run away from your flame emitting body. Pulling out his bazooka he shot himself. When the pink cloud dissipated his now older self blinked his green eyes.

"L-lambo!"

"Oh, hello young Vongola"

"R-r-run!"

"Hm," he looked over his shoulder at you. Cracks began to make their way along the tiled floor. He gazed at your face, now a nice shade of white.

"Ten seconds…"

…

…

To sum it up Lambo made it his life's duty to never bump into you ever again. Everyone else was fine, even Bakadera. It was only you and your banshee bitch mode he had to watch out for when you're hungry. But hey, blame the hormones.

* * *

Please Review! I really like them...*smiles brightly*


	18. Lithuania: Alaude

Thought I'd add more wood to the pile. I've been uploading other stuff on quizilla...which I really should do here...Hetalia and other drabbles and requests I've done. Anyways I hope you like this. As soon as I researched this university I was like Hot Damn. I showed my Mom and she asked me if they accept Canadian transfer students and if they do I can go if I want. I was like :| really? So maybe I will who knows. University here I come baby...well in September but whatever. Holla to the last few weeks of freedom!

Please Review! I love your input. xD

* * *

Vilnius University.

It was October sixteenth and it happened to be a bright and sunny day. This wind was blowing softly and it was as warm as any Baltic nation can be in the Fall.

You were walking down the hall, stepping out of the way of the young and older men that rushed by. If you didn't move fast enough you would receive a dirty stare and a degrading comment. With a sigh to yourself you hugged the books closer to your chest and raced down the hall, past the many glass windows and into the university library.

The library was very old. Original from when the university was first erected in 1579. You walked down the aisle and glanced at the carved columns and painted ceiling. Cherubs, chandeliers, even the shelves had tiny detailed carvings in them. As you reached the desk at the back end of the room you sat down with a plop. You were assistant librarian, working under a seventy one year old woman that puttered around like she was twenty nine. She was a wonderful person to work with always helping you and protecting you from harsh male teachers that had a knack for demeaning you.

Opening the top book to the first page you peered at the author. Arthur Milhome. Nope not the one. Setting that book to the side you continued to look for a particular book written by a particular man.

Why?

Well about three days ago a man came into the library and demanded to search the shelves for this tome. When Ms Rus heard this, she immediately turned him away for he was neither a student nor professional researcher. After a quick trip to the Dean and back he reinstated his request and then left, saying that he would be back in one week. With a great huff Ms Rus set out to look for the book the young man wanted.

So to answer the question above. Ms Rus left for a vacation the next day, leaving you to complete the search.

Like a good little assistant you followed orders and went to work for the requested material. Though try as you may you could not for the life of you focus on the main objective. No, your attention was all put on the visualization of the young handsome man, as Ms Rus said.

When you acquired what he looked like, to which Ms Rus gave you a sly smile, purely just had the thought of knowing who to expect at the end of the given week.

Turning the pages of a red leather bound book, your eyes did not see letters but a blurred form of a man. He stood tall with a lithe body. Head decked with pale blonde hair and ice blue eyes that were as cold as they were beautiful. He wore a long grey trench coat and dark matching pants. It was all a guest but with Ms Rus' description and your imagination you would eventually come to find that your guest was almost a bullseye.

It took the remainder five days to track the book. It was old and worn, the author Mihal Likorkov. Waiting at the front desk for the mysterious man to appear you lazily flipped through the pages taking in a few words here and there. It was something about the Katakov Family in Russia and their dealings, Mafia dealing.

"What interesting fiction…"

"Ahem"

You looked up into sharp, ice blues. Stepping back you let your eyes wander, taking in his whole appearance.

"Well, I'll be…"

"Excuse me. I believe you have a book for me?"

"Oh!" you looked from side to side suddenly forgetting that you had placed the book in front of you.

When you finally calmed your flustered and blushing self down you picked it up and went to hand it to him.

"Interesting read. I do love fiction myself," you blinked your hazel green eyes trying to make pleasant conservation.

His response was a smirk.

"Your name?"

"Hm"

"S-so I know you signed it out…" His eyes were nerve wracking, yet so lovely that you couldn't look away.

"This will not be returned"

"Oh…Can I still have your name?"

He walked towards the library door, looked over his shoulder and said one quiet word.

Sitting down you smiled to yourself. Bringing your fingers to your lips you felt them as if they had been kissed. Deep inside you felt like you would be seeing him again soon.

"Alaude"


	19. Finland: Adult! Reborn

Second one in a month. Wow! Am I getting back to my updating ways...maybe. I actually asked my Mother if we could move.

Northern Europe is suck an amazing place...I'll actually go there one day hopefully, just got to save up the money.

Hmmm when I go back to that last statement I think about the Nordics from Hetalia. Yum, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Finland and Sweden. I can't wait to see the first two in the fourth season! Man i love that series...never thought the world's nations would be such hotties.

Anyways I hope you like this.

Review please, if you want...

* * *

The title of the article jumped out at you. You turned to the designated page and began to read. Being so caught up in the news paper you didn't even see or hear the man enter the living room.

With a sly smirk he strode over to your form sitting on the leather couch. He leaned down and blew into your ear.

"Ah!" you cried with a shock and when you turned to get away you fell to the ground. A chuckle met your twitching ears.

"Oh it's you…" picking yourself off the ground, brushing the imaginary dusk off your jeans and hoodie and then placing your behind in a chair as far away from possible from the man was all that ran through your head.

Too bad for you that you were the main entertainment for the hitman and being an already mentioned hitman he knew how to be silent when wanted.

Instead of being across the room away from your tormentor you found yourself in his lap. How you got there even God doesn't know, this was Reborn, nobody knew what the Hell he could do.

"I don't like you."

"Really" you could hear the smirk on his lips.

"Yes, here I was perfectly comfortable, enjoying myself and you had to come and ruin it!"

He reached around you and picked up the newspaper that lay to the left of your calf.

"Anything interesting?"

"Can the Vongola move to Finland?"

That wasn't a question he was really for. Even being the totally awesome hitman he was he didn't see that coming.

"Finland? I don't think so. But if you really want to go ask Dame-Tsuna." After ten years he still called the poor guy that. It seemed like he would never get rid of that name with Reborn around.

You turned your head to look into his dark eyes. Furrowing your brows you asked, "Are you not going to ask me why I want us to go to Finland?"

He rested his head into the crook of your neck and breathed in the scent of your fair skin.

"Why do you want us to move to Finland?"

"I'm glad you asked Reborn!"

Opening the paper back to the page you were on before the disturbance you began to read out loud:

"Finland has just passed a law making access to broadband a legal right for Finnish citizens.

When the law goes into effect in July 2010, every person in Finland, which has a population of around 5.3 million, will have the guaranteed right to a one-megabit broadband connection, says the Ministry of Transport and Communications (via Finland's YLE).

Finland is reportedly the first country in the world to enact a law that makes broadband access a right.

See wouldn't that be fantastic! I could have internet wherever I go! Screw this limited access and shit!"

"I can see the appeal. It's only once in a blue moon that I see you off your laptop and spending time with other humans."

"Don't be jealous, I love my two favourite men. Did you know I named him?" You picked up your black HP off the coffee table and held it in your arms like a child.

"Named…your laptop?" Was he hearing you correct?

"Yup! His name is 'Nello Savant"

"Nello? I don't like that name. Change it" he frowned upset that you would choose that name.

"Too bad. Not my fault if it reminds you of a certain blonde. Anyways I'm going to go see Tsuna and ask him if we can move." Getting up you went to leave but stopped after a few steps. Rushing back you pecked Reborn on the cheek and then left the room.

Watching you leave, Reborn thought of an idea. A most horrid idea that even his worst enemy did not deserve. A cold smirk began to weave its way along his handsome face. Picking up the forgotten laptop he opened the lip and pressed the button on the top left hand. As the screen flashed he quickly typed in the password that he had figured out long ago.

Searching the internet, he sprawled out on the couch relaxing and wrinkling his Armani suit at the same time.

Tears ran down your cheeks as the screen remained a bright sky blue. White letters were leaping down that page. The words error and restart caused you to give out an unladylike grunt.

Reborn sat in the corner scowling and pouting.

"Bella you shouldn't be so distraught over a computer. You're going to get wrinkles."

Turning your red eyes towards him you let out another sob, "Reborn, bu-but my computer is broken! What am I going to do?" Peering back down at the never changing screen you grabbed the top of it and pushed down the lid. Hearing the beep you picked it up and made for the door.

"Dove vai, amore moi?" He pulled himself out of the chair.

"Going to see Shoichi. He can fix this."

You ran down the hall, down the stairs and into the main computer room.

"Shoichi, Shoichi! Can you fix my computer for me I don't know what's wrong?"

He jumped with a started and then turned in his chair to regard you. He blinked at your appearance. What stood in front of him wasn't the smiling, laughing, sarcastic woman he was used to. No, there was a sniffling, tear stained, messy-haired young child.

"Sure…sure, put it here."

He opened it up and then connected a cord that joined his computer to yours. As the start menu came on you sat next to Sho-chan praying that he could save him.

Reborn leaned against the doorframe watching the two of you. As much as he loved you, he didn't want the computer to be saved.

It took ten minutes for Shoichi to find the problem.

"[Name]?"

"Yes…?"

"Do you…do you watch…" he trailed off and began to hold his stomach.

"Do I watch what? Anime? Yeah why?"

"No, po-porn"

It was completely silent for a minute…

"What!" you shrieked. Porn? Porn? You've never watched porn in your life.

"No! I've never!"

"Well. It seems that you got a virus from this porn site…"

"But, but… Can you see when this site was accessed?"

"Um *click click* two weeks ago, Thursday at ten thirty seven." he turned around to look at you.

You placed your hand on your chin and began to think. What were you doing at that time? A light bulb went off. You flashed your eyes towards the door.

"I was with Reborn and then I left the room the talk to Tsuna. I left my computer…in the living room!"

You pointed your left index finger towards the hitman.

"It was you!"

"Me?" He placed a hand over his heart and smiled a charming smile that would usually make a lady melt.

"You bastard. I'm telling Tsuna!"

He made sound that sounded like a laugh at the back of his throat.

"Please [Name], Dame-Tsuna can do nothing against me."

You observed him closely.

"Fine. Shoichi call Colonello and let him know that I will be staying with him for a while."

With that said you stormed out of the room with a flourish. You grinned to yourself.

Though there was no expression on his face, you knew that you had won this battle. It wasn't the facial expression you wanted, it was the territorial sex that would commence after you came back in a few days.


	20. Germany: Gamma

First of all...HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

It has been quite a while hasn't it...Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things but the only reason I haven't been writting is because I'm catching up on reading myself and plus...I'm just lazy.

I really want to do another Hibari one...actually there are a few characters that I want to do again and there are even more that I still havet to write for...

Oh well. Hopefully this won't be the only one for months. Actually, it won't. my semester ends early December then I'm free to write untill I go back to school. Man I love the collage life.

Hope you like!

* * *

It was interesting, to say the least. What was interesting? Your relationship with a certain mafia member was what is interesting. Gamma saw you as both one-of-the-guys and as an attractive female that could get her way; Most of the time though, you were seen as a very feminine man. Pool, beer, bets, belching, it was all experienced when you hung out with him. You would also have to put up with the women that threw themselves at the blond, to that you would just roll your eyes and glare back at the girls glaring at you. He made your life more fun. Well, more fun that a mafia-filled life could already be. The only problem being friends with the man was his obsession with his boss.

Now don't think that there is anything wrong with being a little pissed, it's okay really. Sometimes you just didn't want to sit and listen to him bitch about how it wasn't fair and how she meant so much to him. She meant a lot to you too, but you had had enough. You were still a woman. So when he would go off on one of his drunken tirades you would tune out and imagine him naked. What? Might as well put your brain to good use.

It was Thursday night, the hourly count down to the weekend had commenced. Sitting on the sofa in the barroom you flipped through a magazine in mild interest as Gamma dunked one pool ball after another. There was nothing to do, no parties, no fights, no anything. It was ridiculously quiet. There was always the option to go to bed but you were far from tired. Sighing you picked up a pool stick that was placed against the wall and lined it up to the 3 ball. Pulling it back you quickly tapped it forward and watched with a frown as the ball went in the opposite direction of the hole.

"…Wow"

"Shut it"

Repositioning yourself, you lined up the cue again and hit the 3 ball one more time. It rolled across the table and skirted the edge of the hole and rolled away into the middle of the green felt. At this the blond began to laugh at your expense.

"You know. It wouldn't hurt you if you could teach me how to play!"

"Bella*, you need more than my help. I may be amazing but you're just to far gone to be fixed."

You pouted your lip and sat down with a little huff, "I hate you"

He took a swig of his scotch and put his cue on the table, walking around the large wooded pool table Gamma bent down and whispered in your ear, "That's not what you were saying last night."

Glaring into blue eyes you put a hand on his toned chest and pushed him away from you.

"The alcohol must be getting to you. That wasn't me last night; I was asleep in my bed. It must have been that red-headed hooker you brought home yesterday."

He stepped back and shrugged, "Unless of course, Gamma, that you were picturing me in bed with you and not that whore."

"Hey, Kathie was a night woman. Really good in bed."

"Her name was Beth…" You started at him with a deadpan expression and a monotone voice.

"Oh…I could have sworn…anyways, you still suck at pool."

He turned back around and went back to shooting balls. You leaned into the sofa and pick your bottom lip in worry. _I have to make sure I don't talk in my sleep. It's bad enough that he'll walk in on me changing but what if he comes into my room at night and I'm moaning his name in my sleep!_ Yes, you had hot steamy dreams about your best friend. You weren't proud of them be it's not like you want them to stop anytime soon. Though Gamma may be your best friend, he was undeniably attractive and you had a crush on him. You knew it would never be returned, but just being physically close to the guy sent shivers up and down your spine. You had to gather all the will power in your body to fight the urge to act on your feelings.

"Hey" His sooth voice broke you out of your stupor.

"Yeah"

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"…absolutely nothing."

"Great. Come by my place and we can hang out. Maybe go for dinner then a club."

"Sure," you rolled your eyes, "cause that's what I want to do on my Friday night; Watch you pick up some girl."

A load click echoed across the room as the last ball was dunked, "Don't be jealous."

"Hmph"

24 hours have passed and for the strangest, most absurd and frustratingly unknown reason you were nervous. There were more times than you could count that you had spent the evening with Gamma and not one of those times were you nervous.

Peering into the mirror you shrugged your shoulders and slipped on your jacket. Making sure you had everything you needed in your purse and then double checking, you made your way out of your room and locked the door. You learned the hard way that yes, if you left the door unlocked, you would come back to find a ransacked panty drawer with your favorites missing.

Walking down the hall you went to the elevator and took it up to Gamma's floor. You stood in front of the gray door with apprehension. Should you knock? You never had to before. Should you just open the door and hope for the best? Go back to your room and wait for him to come to you?

"Arg. I hate men." Taking the handle in your firm grasp, you turned your wrist and slowly opened the door, not making any noise. The room was dark except for a single corner that held the TV. Lights danced across glass and into your eyes. You didn't know why you were trying not to make a sound but you just did. Walking farther into the room, you casually walked towards the TV. The images that flew over the screen made you stop and gawk.

Moans, screams, sounds of whips, naked bodies…it was porn. Gamma was watching porn.

"Oh. My God"

You were so shocked that you didn't even see the man laying on the sofa…um, servicing himself. Hearing a few neins and schnellers made you realize that not only was it porn but it was hardcore, whips, bondage, dogs and all german porn.

"[Name]!"

"Holy shit, are you watching porn?" When you looked down at the man on the sofa you blushed bright red. You saw a part of your best friend that you had never seen before. He fumbled with the remote and turned the TV off then grabbed a pillow to cover himself up.

"…"

"…"

"So…Um"

"Need help?"

He looked at you with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing"

Dinner was awkward to say the least.

* * *

*Pet name. Means beautiful in Italian. It's not her name. It's just like saying "beautiful, you need more than..."

Please review if you have any thoughts or ideas. I love to know what you guys think! Have a Happy Halloween everyone!


	21. Denmark: Giotto

I had this one planned since I wrote about Gamma, but I was just too lazy to bite the bullet and type.

Disclaimer: When was the last time I did this?...did I ever do it of this story?...Oh well, I don't own KHR! But I want to. AND I want to own Denmark, the Hetalia version. And I want Norway and Iceland and Sweden and Finland...okay, so I want all the Nordics but I can't help it!

Hope you like this!

* * *

The long streets were lined with colourful houses. Red, pink, green, yellow it was more like a giant pastry shop than a city. The sound of flowing water echoed off the stone cannels. Rivers surrounding the city at all sides. Parks, shops and streets were full of laughing people. Most were tall blonde and blue eyed with a bright smile. Copenhagen was truly beautiful.

You walked down the street between two men. Both were taller than her so they obstructed the view of the foreign city. The six Italians stood out like a sore thumb. They passed shops and peered in at the baking, books, furniture or clothes. From the outsiders perspective it appeared that the group were just visiting and enjoying the city. But the truth was that the first generation Vongola boss and his guardians were meeting the prominent Danish family that had just ridden to the top ranks. What were you doing there? Well, you were the secretary/hit woman of the family. You were more of a lover than a fighter though.

You particularly loved Copenhagen and Denmark as a whole. The city and the countryside appealed to you so much that you felt like you...just belonged there. Maybe you would move and settle down in Denmark?

Looking to your right you gazed at your boss with half lidded eyes. He was all smiles as he watched the people. His smile widened as a child ran by followed by his mother yelling at him to slow down. Giotto turned and looked down at you, his smile grew soft, and eyes took on a strange glow.

The six men stopped in front of a grand hotel. Alaude, Knuckles, Lampo, G. And Asari turned towards Giotto waiting for a sign. You looked towards him also but from the corner of your eye light glared off metal. Shifting your eyes you looked at the bicycles lining the sidewalk. A sign was about a small hut and a man was standing before it collecting money from a young couple.

"Why don't you go inside and rest in your rooms until the meeting. I think [Name] might want to try something new today?"

"Oh!" You looked back at Giotto shocked. His golden eyes shining with mischief.

Alaude smirked and walked through the revolving doors, the others followed laughing and smacking your back lightly.

"That really isn't necessary Boss."

"Giotto."

"Honestly it's not...Giotto."

He sighed and ran a hand through his golden hair, "We have been together for so many years and you still have the need to call me by my title? You never called me Boss when we were children did you?"

"It's different now...and don't say together like that! People might hear it as something else."

"Let them hear it as they want. It's the truth."

He grabbed your hand and began to pull you towards the man renting out the bicycles. When he stopped in front of him, Giotto began to spout out Danish like it was his first language. His pulled out his wallet and gave the man the money that would cover two bike rentals. When the bikes were handed to Giotto he led you to an empty area on the street and mounted the bike.

"Do you know how to ride?"

"No. I never learned as a child..." You blushed embarrassed. Giotto dismounted his bicycle and walked towards you. He took the handlebars and held the bike steady for you to get on. When you just stared at the bike like it would eat you he chuckled lightly.

"Just swing your leg over and place your feet firmly on the ground."

You followed orders and straddled the bike.

"Now take a hold of these," he took his hands off the handlebars and you complied.

"Okay, I'm going to hold onto the back of the bicycle and keep holding on as you peddle."

"You're not –"

"I won't let go, I promise." You stared at him sceptically but with such honest eyes you swallowed your fear and placed a foot on the peddle. Kicking off with your free foot you fumbled a bit but finally managed to peddle with both feet. You tried to peek over your shoulder but a voice stopped you.

"Eyes straight ahead. Watch where you are going."

After some time you were going in a straight line, not hitting anyone. You caught on right away and had no problems.

"Look I'm doing it Giotto!" You ignored his last commentary and looked back. He was standing five yards away waving at you. Shocked you lost concentration and fell sideways off the bicycle. Luckily you landed in a sidewalk garden filled with grass and soft flowers to break your fall. Unfortunately you still managed to skin your palms. Giotto rushed over in worry.

"Are you all right? I'm o sorry, I should not have let go, I promised." You looked crestfallen, sad that he let you down. You did not feel any anger. He taught you how to ride a bicycle when he could have gone and rested like the others.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. No need to worry. Nothing is broken. Practice makes perfect after all." You smiled as you stood and brushed off the dirt on your trousers and blouse. Giotto grabbed your hands and brought them up to his face. He pressed his lips gently to your palms and held them there for a minute or so.

"I hate seeing you get hurt."

"You can't protect me from everything Giotto. I don't want to get in the way one day and be the cause of your death!" Tears began to stream from your eyes as the topic you thought so often about was brought up.

"[Name], I'd be honoured to give my life my life for someone so special to me."

"Don't toss your life away for something so unnecessary."

He laughed but his eyes held a fierce determination, "You are my life. Now come, let us return the bicycles to their owner and head back to the hotel and treat your hands. When we return to Italy I will teacher you how to ride a bicycle properly."

Picking up the forgotten bike he walked back to his own and grabbed it too. You walked in silence all the way back to the rental shop and watched as Giotto refused the money back for the extra hour you did not use with the bikes. Turning back to face you, in a few quick strides he was at you side with your left hand in his own right one. Lifting it to his lips he kissed it again. Hand in hand both of you strolled down the street to the hotel.

* * *

The sun shone down and hit the gold band that wrapped itself around her ring finger. A matching one swung from side to side on its blonde owner as the two lovers laughed and talked, enjoying the small time that they could spend together. Just another memory for the Vongola boss and his soulmate.

* * *

Review please! Oh and if you read my "Please Pass the Chaos..." please review for that one toooooo~!

Love

M


	22. Slovenia: Daemon Spade

Back in business.

This is a warm up so I can feel at home when I start writing the requests I have left.

I got a Vampire Knight manga boxset for Christmas and everytime I see Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Takuma or Zero I sigh and wish I could have them for myself. But alas I cannot.

Oh well. Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes...I'll go through these one day and fix them...

Hope you like it!

* * *

"Did you know, Daemon, that Slovenia is the third most forested country in Europe?"

The teal haired man raised an eyebrow in the direction of his partner. She had be spouting facts about the country they were trekking in for the past two hours. He was a smart man but he didn't think that one would be able to be a walking encyclopedia about a country.

"It follows Finland and Sweden who happen to be the first and second most forested countries on this continent. As a matter of fact I believe that we are actually walking through one of the few primeval forests in the area. Look at how large the trees are! Why we must be walking in an area that hasn't been disturbed in years!"

[Name] ran off to circle the base of a tree she had just pointed to. It was quite impressive and even the great Daemon Spade had to admit it was a once in a lifetime experience.

"If you don't hurry I will leave you behind. Though I don't think you'd mind if you became one with the tress," he trailed off blue eyes narrowed and lips pulled into a cruel smirk as he planned ahead for what was to come.

"Haha, you're right! I could stay here forever!"

[Name] slowly drew her eyes away from the greenery ignoring the fake kindness that echoed in his words but when she saw the distance that separated the man from her she quickly sprinted to erase the space between them. Once she stepped into line with the tall man she tried to catch her breath. Though the forest was beautiful it was very humid from the branches blocking any fresh air from penetrating the low level they walked on.

"Hey Daemon?" She asked after some time, "Why are we here? There is no civilization around for miles. What could Boss want us to do out here…?" She paused as she contemplated her own questions.

"That's something you don't need to know. The Boss told me and me alone for a reason," he turned his darkening eyes to meet her own light ones, "but don't worry [Name]. Everything will turn out fine in the end. Just you see." Spades replaced his pupils for a mere second.

Those words should have been comforting ones but [Name] could only feel a shiver of dread travel up her spine. The forest suddenly began to feel like a very dark and foreboding place. Her instincts told her to run but her mind won over with its blind logic. Daemon Spade was one of Giotto's guardians. Though a bit questionable at times he had never done any harm to her.

Her pace began to slow as her mind began working over time. No, she shook her head; Giotto would never put her, his younger sister in harm's way that was absurd. [Name] opened her mouth to ask Daemon for why she was with him if it was his mission but when her eyes looked to him he was nowhere to be found.

"Daemon!" She turned in circles looking for the man. Panic rose in her chest, her heart beat could be felt in her ears.

"This isn't funny!" She paused for a moment to listen for any sudden movement.

"I promise not to ask any more questions!" She whimpered. "Please?"

She heard a twig snap at her five o'clock. Turning she peered into the ever growing darkness that began to cover the forest floor.

"Daemon…?" From the dark appeared two golden eyes. With a shriek she fell backwards. Picking herself off the ground she turned back the way she had last seen the mist guardian and ran as fast as her short legs could carry her. She tripped countless times but never dared to look back in fear of what was following her. Finally in the dim light that peeked through the heavy branches she spotted a branch that was just right for her to climb up on. Thanking her brother for allowing her to play with the boys when she was younger, she jumped and grabbed onto the branch. Pulling herself up she could feel the skin split on her palms from the rough exposure to the bark. Steadying her breath she looked down towards the ground but could not hear or see any trace of the creature that had her running. She waited a few more minutes for any sign of something that could harm her and then shifted so she could jump down without hurting herself.

The night was closing in. She needed to find shelter or the older man she was once travelling with. Taking hurried yet cautious steps she walked through the forest. After what felt like an hour she stopped and tried to take a good look at her surroundings. Darkness had settled in for the night. What the darkness did not shroud the new chilling mist that covered the forest floor did. For all [Name] could see was the silhouettes of trees and brush that populated the area.

She decided to keep moving forward. Maybe she would happen upon a cottage or something. She could only hope.

The night wore on with no sign of Daemon Spade. By now the temperature had dropped to an almost freezing level. Her small pea coat could only keep so much heat in. She was beginning to get drowsy when she heard it. It was faint and seemed to travel around her body as the wind does.

"_Nufufufufu" _

It was his laugh. A bone chilling, evil laugh that only Daemon Spade could pull off.

"D-daemon?" She asked. She received no reply.

Taking tentative steps forward she tried to look through the darkness but it was just too thick.

"Daemon, I-I want to go home."

"I'm so sorry princess." She jumped when she felt his breath on her neck.

"It's okay. We are together now. Nothing to be sorry about." She could never mistrust someone her brother trusted.

"_Nufufufu, _no my dear. I'm not sorry about leaving you." He paused and slowly began to wrap his arms around her shoulders.

"Tell me. Did you enjoy the darkness? Did you feel fear, that panic that rises in the most dreadful of situations?" His gloved hands ran themselves through her silk hair.

"I was scared," she breathed out, "but now that you're here there's nothing to worry about."

Her body shook but she still couldn't put two and two together. Being around the other guardians lowered her walls to become even more naïve and sheltered. She saw good in everyone; Even the man holding her so obsessively at the moment.

"Well that's good to hear," he hummed with a cruel undertone lining his words, "Please excuse me dear, but I have to take my leave. It has been thoroughly exciting to play with you. Shame we couldn't continue."

She began to squirm in his grasp.

"No!" She screamed into the night, "Don't leave me here!"

Daemon leaned down and licked her earlobe.

"Goodbye."

For years she lay on that forest floor. Her once bright, lively eyes wide and glassy as they watched the days pass. And there she stayed unfound and undisturbed, untouched by any force of nature, lost in the ancient forest like a sleeping princess.


	23. Ecuador: Byakuran

Hahaha...why are the last two so...like this? Oh well, I realized I haven't done a Mukuro one yet and I nearly slapped myself. But he will have to be done. Hope you like it!

I don't say this enough but thank you to all that review or add this to their favourites or alerts! It really means a lot to me.

* * *

The day was just breaking yet she had been awake for hours. Pages of paper scattered a small maple desk. The sound of fingers racing across keys typing echoed off the bare walls.

The report was due is three hours, eight o'clock sharp, and if she didn't have it in she would face the consequences. [Name] shivered as the memory of the last time she put the report in late. Her boss made her do something so heinous that she was violently ill for four days. She certainly thought that it would be her death. What a way to go.

Death…by marshmallows.

That was all she was allowed to consume for two days. And he watched. Oh how he loved to see her suffer as she forced those sickeningly sweet puffs of white down her throat.

With one last period her report was down. Leaning back in her chair she let out a long sigh. Rubbing her eyes she pressed print and waited for the forty pages to be dispensed for her. Wrapping a tight elastic around the pages she slipped out of her room and towards the elevator. Pressing the up arrow [Name] waited for the quiet ding.

Peering around the hall she was only met with silence. It was early in the morning and no one was roaming the base yet but she knew that her boss was awake and planning the day or just eating marshmallows. Either would be normal for the man, the latter the most common.

When the doors opened she stepped in cringing at the elevator jumping as her weight was distributed. With a push with the 100 she was on her way.

The doors opened and she became face to face with a wood door with the worlds boss printed in Italian on a gold plaque. She knocked on the door and waited for confirmation of entry.

"Come in~"

She turned the door handle and her nose twitched at the peculiar smell that wafted from the bachelor pad.

"Boss?" She stepped lightly into the foyer.

"In here little flower~ and please how many times have I told you to call me Byakuran, hmm~" He called from the living room. Goose bumps rose on her arms at the smooth flow of his voice. Entering the living room she gasped in disgust. On the table was a rather large guinea pig that was skinned and cooked to a golden brown and pulled open so that it was lying flat on the plate. Parsley garnished the rodent and to the side was a gravy modem with a thick white sauce. Byakuran was half sitting half lying on the sofa, plate in hand and fork in his mouth. On the plate was a torn up leg with the sauce drenched over it. The whole scene brought bile up to her mouth.

"Why are you here so early, little flower?" He put a piece of meat on his fork and swirled it in the sauce to add more to it.

"…I finished the report. Sir I mean Byakuran, may I ask what you are eating?"

"Oh! Well I'm glad you asked. Juan told me that in Ecuador these here," he motioned his hand towards the roasted fur ball, "are a delicacy. I just had to try it, even if it was for breakfast. It's quite good with some marshmallow sauce. Would you like to try?"

He held his fork out as if going to feed her.

"No thank you Si- Byakuran. I just came to hand in the report I wrote about that familia leader, Dino Cavallone." She raised her lip in a snarl as she looked at the meat.

"Ah good good! Place it on the table there!" He flicked his fork in the direction of his desk and then patted the spot next to him.

[Name] sat down, tense at the closeness between her and her boss. Byakuran placed his plate on the table and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders pulling her close.

"Um Sir?"

"Shh~" Let's just enjoy the moment hmm?" He buried his face into her hair, breathing him and then exhaling.

There she sat for two and a half hours until someone knocked on the front door. With a sigh of relief [Name] prepared to go back to her room and shower but to her dismay…

"I'm busy, come back in two hours." There was no joking tone to his voice and the knocking ceased. With a happy little 'hmm' Byakuran pushed her down so she was lying on the sofa. He crawled on top of [Name] and stuck his face between her breasts and signed. He hugged her tight as he rubbed his face back and forth. [Name] blushed a bright red, violated but confused as what to do. Should she politely ask to leave or just push the man off and run?

As if reading her mind, "You're not going anywhere [Name]. Not for a while. Stay with me." It wasn't posed as a question. He wouldn't let her go.

[Name] sighed once more but then moaned lightly as he began to rub her tense shoulders. He worked his way down to her waist and gripped tightly causing her to peep. Moving his face to the crevasse of her neck he nuzzled.

"Here flower, have a treat." He reached up and popped something small and sweet into her mouth. [Name] gagged at the taste but swallowed because she knew that those purple eyes would go from soft and adoring to steel.

'Where did they come from?'

"Have another!" He popped on into his mouth and pressed it against hers. With the aid of shock he was able to pry her mouth open and slip both the sugar treat and his tongue into her mouth. He pulled away with a smirk and reached behind him.

"Now try some of this." A fork hovered over her lips as the cold piece of meat lay upon it, solidified by hardened marshmallow.

[Name] couldn't hold back a loud gag and pushed the man off of her as she raced to the bathroom. Reaching the toilet she let the contents of her stomach flow into the bowl.

Byakuran laid on the floor and let out a loud laugh. He popped a few marshmallows into his mouth and pulled himself back onto the sofa. Picking up another marshmallow he held it an arm's length away from himself and stared up at it. Placing his other arm onto of his eyes he laughed again but with a sly grin on his face.

"The little flower with be fun to poison…"

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review if you have time.


End file.
